mrmenlittlemissfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Naughty
Little Miss Naughty is the second book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. Her attribute is misbehaviour. Fiction In the US version, her story is accompanied by her song Naughty But Nice in which Naughty is described as a tough appearing girl but does incredibly kind things "out of sight". This, in combination with the actual original story in which Mr. Impossible observes her not-so-kind actions, is a quaint combination. Classic -to be added- The Mr. Men Show (2008) Little Miss Naughty in The Mr. Men Show has quite an appearance update and is as iconic as the Little Miss usually is; being heavily prominent in merchandising. Surprisingly, she has not been used in the show all that much. In the nature of the show being quite cruel one would expect the plot is often in Naughty's favor, but specifically with her mischief the show suddenly has a moral compass where her skits end with her being a victim of her own jokes or otherwise something happens to her that makes her feel like everything is ruined. That said, in general, Miss Naughty is incredibly "Big Ham", making anything seem way grander than it actually is, even her own demise. In early production of the cartoon, Little Miss Trouble was candidate to join the main cast but was replaced by Naughty when they understood Trouble is one for social discourse and not general mischief which allows them more freedom for plot. The Mr. Men Musical In the preparations of the party, Little Miss Naughty concerns herself with uplifting girls and has some sort of rivalry with Mr. Bump but does not seem involved with the problems or problem-fixing. She seems present in most group songs but this might also be the voice belonging to Little Miss Sunshine. In the Mr. Men Rag she points out how to do the Little Miss Rag and also that Little Misses are involved in the Mr. Men Rag. In the Food Song Naughty shares a song about breakfast and how it's a mealtime girls like most. When asking the audience to sing along, she requests all the girls and moms to sing and no boys, followed by loud cackle. Mr. Bump, taking offensive, states he also has a song to share about dinner and how it's a mealtime boys like the most. He requests the audience of boys and dads to sing, and no girls, to show how "brilliant they are". After this, Naughty announces herself and womanhood to be the winner of the bet. After some back and forth, Bump pleads a draw which Naughty agrees with. They sing the breakfast/dinner song together in a duet with the audience to get in the mood for the party. Tracklist Description Mr.Men.com Mischievous ♦ Playful ♦ Badly behaved What’s a little rebellion every now and then? Every day is a good day to be naughty for Little Miss Naughty. Do you know the naughtiest thing she's done? We dread to think! Did You Know? Once she broke Mr. Clever’s glasses. It was not a very nice thing to do! Little Miss Naughty has the biggest smile of all the Little Misses She can run very very fast! Mrmen lmnaughty factfile 1.jpg Mrmen lmnaughty factfile 2.jpg Mrmen lmnaughty factfile 3.jpg Relationships *Little Miss Scary - like-minded Design In the Mr. Men Show, Miss Naughty is likely combined with Little Miss Bad as her sneaky side-glance expression is very iconic of the character. Gallery MMS flash intro Naughty.png MMS flash intro Naughty side.png MMS flash intro Naughty walk.png Notes and citations :References :Notes Category:Characters Category:Little Miss